


[白露]疼痛

by NBAH3059



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBAH3059/pseuds/NBAH3059
Summary: 娜塔莉亚从亚瑟那里获得了一瓶对她有帮助的药水，不过这不是重点。





	[白露]疼痛

**Author's Note:**

> *不知该怎么形容的故事，反正写出了我心目中的白露
> 
> *文中那些潜入他人卧室等这类的违法行为请勿模仿（顺便提前同情一下眉毛2333）
> 
> *算是庆祝新年的加更

“不行。”

有时娜塔莉亚怀疑也许她最常从伊万那里听见的回答就是这一句。

结婚，不行。同居，不行。做爱，不行。

哪怕悄无声息地挨近，一旦被发现，也只会得到满脸惊恐的伊万拼命向远处逃去的结果。

‘到底是为什么呢？’

娜塔莉亚姿势豪迈地蹲在地上，瞪着自己搭在膝盖上的双手发愣。

‘明明哥哥并不讨厌我，’与伊万有着相同发色的少女手指分开插入发间苦恼地思索着，为了不弄脏裙子，裙摆被拢在腰边，露出的柔滑大腿曲线让路过的托里斯差点双眼脱眶，‘不如说甚至是喜欢我的，可为什么……’

不是没询问过，但无论怎么逼迫，哪怕把伊万堵在墙角，紧握的拳头将墙壁砸出蛛网状的裂痕，唯一能得到的答案也是——

“因为娜塔莉亚是妹妹啊。” 明明高出妹妹一整个头，却被吓得眼角含泪，如炸毛的角鸮一般僵立在娜塔莉亚的阴影里的伊万为难地说。

但我们是国家意识体啊。没有血缘关系，所以完全不必去理会人类的伦理关系，再说就算是人类，近代不提，最开始不也……诸如此类的一长串解释，每一次都没来得及说出口就会有不识趣的家伙前来打搅。

“那个，咳咳，”娜塔莉亚身后传来一道男声，“虽然不想打扰你们，但是，会议快开始了。”娜塔莉亚转过头，对上正打算前往会议室的几人。站在最前方，估计是被亚瑟等人强行推出来、刚发言打断娜塔莉亚追问的弗朗西斯在娜塔莉亚的眼刀中勉强扯出一个微笑。

娜塔莉亚抿唇退开，伊万松了口气的叹息声钻入她的耳道，她看着伊万垂至臀胯的围巾因转身的动作扬起回摆。

“呼，得救了……谢谢你，弗朗西斯。”

娜塔莉亚抬眼，伊万正侧身倾向弗朗西斯对着弗朗西斯低声道谢，娜塔莉亚眨了眨眼，神色不变，什么都没说。

 

娜塔莉亚靠墙坐着，她环抱自己的双膝，因过于无聊不得不将自己的脚趾头打量一遍又一遍。她仅穿着一件睡裙，所幸房内的暖气与有着长且厚的绒毛的地毯代替她抵御住窗外的寒气，她非但不冷，还因为身处狭小的空间而感到一丝闷热。娜塔莉亚侧头仰望，天色已暗，窗外呼啸的风雪合着不远处时不时响起的翻过书页的声音奏作节拍沉缓的安眠曲，她晕晕欲睡，几乎要一头栽入包裹着她的窗帘里。

‘不能睡过去。’娜塔莉亚想着，她用力眨了眨眼，直起身将自己裸露的双臂贴在墙上，低于体温的触感使得她清醒几分，她谨慎地撩开窗帘的一角去窥视背对着她的那道人影——即伊万。

今日早些时候，娜塔莉亚拿着一瓶据说会让她如愿以偿的魔药潜入伊万的卧室。获得那瓶魔药的途径不怎么恰当，全靠娜塔莉亚攥着粗眉毛天使的翅膀拽下一把羽毛才把魔药夺到手，得手后她无视了亚瑟的“至少把瓶子上有我字迹的手写标签撕下来啊”的惨叫，干脆利落地转身就走。娜塔莉亚往放在床头柜上的伏特加里滴入数滴魔药，又举起酒瓶小小抿了一口，确认酒液的颜色与味道都没有变化后，便躲进靠窗那个被及地的窗帘遮住的墙角内。她一直等到此刻，且还会继续等下去，直到伊万饮下睡前例行的小杯伏特加后才是娜塔莉亚行动的时候。

伊万合上了书，于是娜塔莉亚收回手，隔着窗帘听伊万在房间里走了几步，打开衣柜，几分钟后柜门被关上，接着伊万进入浴室。娜塔莉亚等浴室里传来水声才再次撩开窗帘向外看，她盯着浴室的门，犹豫几秒后放弃将躲藏地点转移到视野更好的衣柜内的打算。娜塔莉亚缩回墙角开始数壁纸上花纹的曲线数量，她并不刻意记数，看错眼或忘记数到多少便从零再次开始。

 

“咔。”

娜塔莉亚被浴室门开关的声音惊醒，她打了个哈欠，左右转动脖颈时听见自己的颈骨似缺少润滑的机械零件般咔咔作响，她意识到自己方才听着伊万沐浴的动静陷入一种似睡非睡的状态。她听着伊万逐渐走近，然而伊万没有如她预想那样从窗前经过走到床头柜前往玻璃杯里倒伏特加，脚步声在娜塔莉亚面前止住，随后伊万语带迟疑地问：“还没离开吗，娜塔莉亚？”

娜塔莉亚愣了愣，猛然站起身的同时利索地拉开窗帘，伊万被她突兀的举动惊得小小退后一步，他极快地瞥了娜塔莉亚一眼，在发现娜塔莉亚好好地穿着睡裙时稍微放松了些。“那个，我要睡了哦，娜塔莉亚，所以……”伊万说着，两条眉毛困扰得耷拉下来，小声嘟囔道：“特意在浴室里呆了很久，本以为娜塔莉亚会趁机离开的……”——那样就不会像现在这样尴尬了，娜塔莉亚听出了伊万的言下之意。

“我等哥哥喝完伏特加就走。”

娜塔莉亚的回答让伊万偏着脑袋投来疑惑的眼神，不过很快伊万联想到了什么，他微微皱起眉，“那个，酒里面……是放了什么吧？”

“嗯。”娜塔莉亚没有丝毫停顿的确认了伊万的猜测，她向前迈了一步，伊万条件反射般跟着退后些许。“从自称是天使的家伙那里抢来的，据说能实现我愿望的魔药。”她一面说着一面逼近伊万，而伊万也颇显手足无措地退至床边，仿佛被娜塔莉亚的气势压制似的跌坐在床沿上，“喝下它吧，哥哥，然后和我结婚。”娜塔莉亚说到，她定定地站在伊万面前，目不转睛地捕捉伊万五官神情的每一丝变化，等待事情朝自己熟悉的方向发展——濒临极限的伊万眼角含泪地哭叫出“你回去啦————！”并惊慌地四肢并用越过床逃出房间。娜塔莉亚或许会在原地等伊万逃到一定距离外再拔足追去，也可能会趁着伊万在床上扑腾时上前搂住伊万的双腿，与伊万僵持十几分钟后装作力竭松开手。

是的，无数次按照追逐——逃跑流程实施的娜塔莉亚与伊万的互动，实际上不过是依靠兄妹间不需明言的默契所进行的游戏而已。由于时隔已久，娜塔莉亚记不清这个游戏具体是在什么时候以什么样的方式开始的，她只依稀记得最初她仅仅是在伊万的默许下与自己的兄长有更多的肢体接触，可当她的外貌年龄增长到足以被人们称为少女的阶段后，她便不得不用点儿特殊手段，例如在伊万视线死角处偷袭、埋伏在伊万的床上或在伊万的必经之路上设置个能绊倒伊万的小陷阱才能触碰到开始莫名回避和她肌肤相触的伊万。更糟糕的是，当娜塔莉亚好不容易适应——也可以说因伊万的坚定以及顽固所以被迫接受现实——这种新的相处模式后，白俄罗斯的独立迫使娜塔莉亚从他们共住的屋子搬离进位于明克斯的新住所中，自此哪怕好不容易见面，伊万的逃跑速度也让娜塔莉亚连对方的手都来不及挽上。

想到这里，娜塔莉亚快要挫败得叹息出声了，她注视着伊万，见伊万看了看她又看了看矮柜上的伏特加，为伊万迟迟不做反应感到满心不解，“哥哥？”娜塔莉亚催促说。

“我，嗯……”伊万面露苦恼，他似乎在努力把将与娜塔莉亚交谈的内容于脑内整理成一份文稿资料，尽管瞧上去他收效甚微，“一直以来都没有和娜塔莉亚好好谈过，以前是觉得娜塔莉亚明白的所以没必要，可现在的话，娜塔莉亚看起来对此完全没有察觉啊，”今夜首次抬眸对上娜塔莉亚双眼的伊万说，“你心中的不安。”

娜塔莉亚没能立刻反应过来，整个世界仿佛被按下了慢放键，伊万的话语扭曲成低哑怪异的音色一字一顿闯入她的听觉范围里，她的思绪被无名的力量拖拽着下坠，盘旋周身的失重感让娜塔莉亚感到一阵晕眩，她用意志力箍住那些漂浮四散的字母与单词，费力的辨认伊万话里的含义，最后她懵然地问：“什么？”

伊万放轻语调，本就足够软绵的声音化作打发起泡的奶油罩住娜塔莉亚的双耳，“所以说，因为我自始自终的回避，娜塔莉亚你内心产生了——”

“哥哥！”娜塔莉亚打断伊万的话，她垂眼避开伊万的直视，无意识揪起一簇衣裙，竭力以若无其事的语气说：“……轮到哥哥逃跑了。”

伊万抿唇，他打量了一下呈退缩之态的娜塔莉亚，侧身拿起伏特加，听见玻璃磕响桌面的娜塔莉亚仓惶阻止道：“哥哥？！”伊万低头看向娜塔莉亚扯住他袖口的右手，安慰了一句“没事的。”便示意娜塔莉亚松开手，并抬手一气饮下整瓶伏特加。伊万将酒瓶放回原处，他伸出左手拉过娜塔莉亚的手腕，右手盖在娜塔莉亚的手背上，无声传达出“好好听我说”的意图。伊万斟酌了一会儿用词，再次开口道：“娜塔莉亚，我无法回应你，不是因为我所代表的国家与立场，就算以‘伊万’的身份来回答，我的答案也不会改变。我们——”伊万顿了顿，“冬妮娅，我以及你，相对其他有兄弟姐妹的意识体来说，我们对情感的定义方式、渴求亲密的手段皆有别于他人。如果要形容的话，大约只有‘异常’这一词比较准确吧。”

“不——”娜塔莉亚的否认脱口而出，比起她被包括进‘异常’范围内，她更在乎伊万对其本身的负面评价，“不是的，哥哥只是比较——”害羞？不坦率？不怎么会掩饰自己的欲望？娜塔莉亚想找出能概括伊万性格的褒义词，她快速回忆着伊万在人际交往中的表现，可无论在脑中词海里搜寻多久，发散的思维收拢后也仍旧定位在‘可爱’上。

“嗯？这跟可爱没关系吧？”伊万迷茫的接话说，“而且，我的性格能用可爱来描述吗？”

娜塔莉亚这才发觉自己不经意把可爱一词说出了口，然而她内心立刻充满了和伊万同等的迷茫，‘难道不可爱吗？’她盯着伊万睫毛想，‘除了这个词，还有别的能更好表达哥哥令人喜爱的这一特质的词语吗？’他们茫然又无言地对视了半晌，最终伊万打破沉默，他没有继续这个话题，转而说：“你所说的‘结婚’，我不确定是意指两国结盟，还是指作为人类获得一份有法律效力的契约，我猜测，娜塔莉亚应该是以个人名义而非代表你的国家不断向我重复这个提议，不过……”很难描绘伊万此刻的神情，他似乎对自己即将说出的话感到抱歉，语速轻缓坚决，但又好像连气味都变得软绵绵的，引得娜塔莉亚恍惚回到很久以前他们尚还弱小贫穷、她蜷在伊万怀里取暖抗过寒冬的时候。

“我不明白娜塔莉亚为何这样做，”伊万认真的说，“我能推断出你的动机，但我并不能理解是什么让你产生了这种动机，”伊万说到这里等了等，试图观察娜塔莉亚能否领会他到底在说什么，可只看见娜塔莉亚木然地大睁着双眼，“并且，我很怀疑你是否知道、或者你是否思考过导致自己那些行为的缘由。”

娜塔莉亚张开嘴，几秒后她闭上嘴，没被伊万握住的那只手隔着睡裙狠狠掐进大腿外侧的皮肉里，“别说了，哥哥，”娜塔莉亚虚弱地祈求道，她小幅度侧过头，及胸的鬓发从肩后滑至脸前，“我，我可以现在就离开，所以……”

“我说这些话不是为了赶你走。”伊万收紧双手，皮肤表面因用笔与过去战争造成的茧疤磨疼了娜塔莉亚，那丝疼痛沿着神经末梢一路窜流，让娜塔莉亚颤栗了一下，“娜塔莉亚，你有想过某一天我答应你的提议后，接下去你该做什么吗？”

“……没有，因为哥哥不可能答应我。”娜塔莉亚回答说，她眼眶生潮，不是因为被伊万拒绝这一事实痛击，而是因被伊万逼迫到不得不坦诚若此故觉得委屈。

伊万对着娜塔莉亚眼里的水汽愣了愣，他呐呐唤了声“娜塔申卡”，几乎要放弃继续说下去的打算拉过娜塔莉亚给她一个落在额上的安慰的吻，不过最后他认为既然已经把化脓的伤口刨开了，半途而废只会让事情变得愈发糟糕。伊万双手微微使力，娜塔莉亚顺着伊万的力道上前，他们双膝相抵，姿态亲密，伊万的右手抚上娜塔莉亚的后背，他炽热的体温穿透睡裙源源不断向娜塔莉亚体表流淌，幼时能带给娜塔莉亚安全感的动作如今却只能使娜塔莉亚产生不好的预感。

“我即将说出的那些话，不是用来伤害你、评判你或责怪你，甚至它们仅是我的个人猜测，出于我的直觉而非确切有力的实据。”如果说‘诚恳’在人间有化身的话，不会有人比此刻的伊万更符合备选标准了，然而娜塔莉亚不想要伊万的诚恳，她唯有一个愿望——即伊万能就此停下，等睡过充满噩梦的一觉后两人装作无事发生得回归日常，她的请求已经含进嘴里，话音都透出了齿缝，可惜的是伊万赶在她之前开了口。

“娜塔申卡，你对‘追逐伊万’这件事太过沉迷了，”伊万小心翼翼看向娜塔莉亚，他没有使用第一人称来指代自己，意图娜塔莉亚能听明白他欲表达的东西，“我觉得，你很喜欢追逐着伊万的自己。”

娜塔莉亚的世界里一片寂静。

她垂着头，整张脸都隐藏在额发下，白金色鬓发在电灯的照射下反射出刺眼的亮度，她的鼻腔连带泪腺泛起一股酸涩，连绵成线的泪水涌出眼眶，一颗颗被眨落砸在伊万的膝上，翻出几朵边缘互有重叠的湿痕，她的双腿开始颤抖，似不堪重负般摇摇欲坠。不知来源的絮絮低语在娜塔莉亚的脑中响起，她凝神去听，只听出自己的肺随着呼吸的节奏一张一缩，僵硬的骨骼发出硬糖被咬碎般的脆响，那些曾被她拼命忽视的、藏进深埋在泥土之下的锁死的铁箱内的欲望攀着因伊万的话语出现的细小裂缝破土而出，抽枝发芽。于是颤抖蔓延至娜塔莉亚周身，她如同所有体内尚残存着感知危险这一本能的生物一样，因察觉到自己将面对的局面而害怕得瑟瑟发抖。

“不要啊，哥哥……”一束嘶哑、压抑的声音擅自爬出娜塔莉亚的喉咙，这仿佛是一道休止符，也似乎是一个起始键。

娜塔莉亚僵立一瞬，接着她垮了下去。

她跪在地上，腿骨撞击地板生出的疼痛和徘徊在耳边的嗡鸣相比简直不值一提，自深不见底的黑暗里蓬勃喷涌的气流聚集相溶，以娜塔莉亚根本来不及意识到更别提去阻止的速度跨过虚幻与现实的界限去冲击娜塔莉亚的血管，最终伴着一阵干燥的木头被烈火灼烧爆开的噼啪声，无数白至透明、边缘锋利、质感仿若金属的藤曼自娜塔莉亚的脊骨里破开少女的皮肉探出触角。娜塔莉亚被后背的拉力扯得打了个哆嗦，她的呼吸变的不稳且急促，她攥住伊万的睡裤，埋首于伊万腿间，鼻骨恰填补了伊万并拢的大腿间的凹陷。与静默无声的表面相反，在伊万看不见的地方，另一个娜塔莉亚指尖长出弯曲的利爪，深深扎进她自己的脸颊里直到被头骨阻挡去路，她哭着，嚎叫着，因这入骨的、无法忍耐的疼痛，也因在伊万面前露出了自认不讨对方喜爱的、丑陋的一面。

娜塔莉亚预感自己快碎掉了，她能感知到她的身体像暴露在突然降临的寒流中的玻璃一样正逐渐冰裂。那些吞噬着她的血肉的藤曼肆无忌惮朝着伊万延伸，用不了多久它们就会像粘住猎物的蛛网那样缠绕在伊万身上，把他也变成这座由欲望以及自哀自怜所构成的墓碑的一部分，而娜塔莉亚则葬身于此。哪怕娜塔莉亚觉得与伊万血肉交融得一同死去听起来颇浪漫，她也绝不希望伊万真的受她的牵连丢掉性命，遑论身为意识体的他们更有可能保持现有姿势被藤曼禁锢在原地动弹不得，等发现伊万没照常前往工作地点的人们找来后，他们就会沦为流传于大家互相交递的、别有意味的眼神中的一个笑话。

“娜塔申卡……”

伊万叹息着说，他抬手插入娜塔莉亚发间一下下往后顺，并弯腰在娜塔莉亚头顶印下一吻，他的声音从娜塔莉亚的发丝间滑落：“我不接受你的……”伊万顿了顿，想找到代替的词但因为没别的词能这样准确而放弃了，“——求婚，大部分原因在于我自身。我是如此的自私与胆怯，以至于我丝毫不敢面对得偿所愿后失去对我的痴迷的你。”

娜塔莉亚屏住呼吸，藤曼停止了生长。“哥哥——”娜塔莉亚唤道，笼罩在伊万阴影里的她蹭了蹭伊万的双腿，眼前伊万的睡裤由于视距过近化为昏暗浑浊的一块。

像是知道娜塔莉亚想说什么似的，不等娜塔莉亚说完伊万便继续道：“就算你态度不改，我又该如何看待你呢？对待情人与对待妹妹不可能用相同的方式，我会变得贪婪，变得容易嫉妒，会阴晴不定，患得患失——”

“就像现在的我一样吗？”娜塔莉亚打断伊万的话问。

“…………”伊万用沉默代表了默认，他说：“娜塔申卡，我不想你受到伤害，所以我不会允许你同那样糟糕的对象交往。比起充满变数的、不可控的那种关系，把你当作妹妹，宠爱你、陪伴你不是更好吗？”

藤曼垂在娜塔莉亚身后，乍眼看去仿佛一对拖在地上的蜻蜓翅一般。好还是不好，娜塔莉亚暂且做不出决定，她只知道她得到了伊万的回应——尽管不是她最想要的那一种——她好像睡在了极厚的堆在一起的棉花上，轻飘飘的幸福感挤开了不安以及其余所有负面情绪，她几欲阖上眼就这样伏在伊万的膝上睡去。

“哥哥。”娜塔莉亚的声音像熬制的糖浆那样粘稠，她抬起头，却看见伊万露出一个歉意的微笑。

“抱歉，娜塔申卡，加在伏特加里的东西，似乎起效了——”话音未落，伊万就向右侧倒去瘫软在床上，他的手虚捧在娜塔莉亚脸根处，“虽然我不会回应你，不过，仅限于今晚的话……”

娜塔莉亚干咽了一下，她看着面前因酒意而双颊泛红的伊万，对方眼神朦胧，睡衣的领口被重力扯开现出其下的锁骨。娜塔莉亚缓慢的、试探着伸手朝伊万的右腿摸去，她一面留心伊万的神情，一面一点点滑入伊万的股间，轻触那团温热的软肉，又蹭着它往内里摸索。

伊万睫毛颤了颤，他什么也没说，只是小小呼出一口气。

伊万这般任人宰割的姿态简直让娜塔莉亚情难自禁，她像一条蛇般游动着趴在伊万上方，‘既然得到了哥哥的许可——’娜塔莉亚想着，跨坐在伊万腰间脱下自己的睡裙，她将自己所有的注意力抽离大脑，以供未来数小时中去一一实现内心无数妄想的自己使用，她用几个深呼吸来稍作按捺，俯身衔住了伊万的喉结。

 

“那是什么？”尚滞留在余韵中的伊万喘息着问，“加在伏特加里的东西？”

“是这个。”娜塔莉亚说着，翻身打开床头柜的抽屉拿出一个装有潜红色液体、瓶口被软木塞堵的玻璃瓶。伊万就是否该告诫娜塔莉亚别随意往他的抽屉里藏东西犹豫了一瞬，鉴于今晚情况特殊，伊万决定把这个念叨——不止是私自翻弄他的抽屉，还有非法入侵，往酒里下药等——挪到下次，他就着娜塔莉亚的手上下打量那个玻璃瓶，最终视线在写有“无力、但神智清醒”一句的标签上停留数秒，喃喃自语道：“……英国的字迹……”

“什么？”没听清伊万说了什么的娜塔莉亚问。

“没什么，睡吧。”伊万说，虽然他的笑容表明不但不是‘没什么’，而且还有某个不幸的家伙将会遭殃，娜塔莉亚也只是毫不在意地点点头，贴近伊万闭眼沉沉睡去。


End file.
